


sick day

by Marenke



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Sick Character, Sickfic, i have a disease that makes me like ot3s it's called being a fucking genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Sooyoung looked at the thermometer, and then at Kahei, whistling low without truly meaning to do it, more of a natural reaction at the numbers on the display than anything else.





	sick day

Sooyoung looked at the thermometer, and then at Kahei, whistling low without truly meaning to do it, more of a natural reaction at the numbers on the display than anything else. Kahei, who was busy grabbing an extra blanket, heard the whistle, and peeked over Sooyoung’s shoulder, gasping softly when she saw the display.

“What? It’s not that bad, I’m sure.” Haseul insisted, face red, sweating slightly. She tried to get up, but Kahei worked quickly on shutting that down by piling up one more blanket atop her. “Come on!”

“As your girlfriends, I assure you it’s that bad.” Sooyoung said, sitting down, and Kahei did the same, holding Haseul’s hand. 

“I didn’t know it could go that high.” Kahei continued, and Haseul huffed. “Which is why today you’re staying in bed and not working, and we’re going to take care of you.”

Horror struck Haseul’s face, ever the leader.

“Chaewon is going to burn down the kitchen.” 

“I already put police tape on the door.” Kahei piped in, smiling wickedly. Sooyoung filled that information for later use.

“What about the twitter account management?” Haseul said, trying to rise up, and Sooyoung had to roll her eyes as she gently set her on the bed again.

“Yerim is always on twitter, I’m sure she can upload a video in like, fifteen seconds.” Sooyoung said, and sighed. “C’mon. A nap. That’s all I ask. Me and Kahei can keep this company running for a day or two. Just focus on getting better. Okay?”

Haseul grumbled that sounded vaguely like an acceptance of her fate, and Sooyoung rose up, stretching.

“I’ll take first turn, Kahei. Else, she’s gonna rise up and try to do something.” Sooyoung said, and Kahei nodded. “Can you keep an eye on them? Yeojin...”

Kahei nodded once more.

“Yes, I know. I saw Yeojin went out and came back in too much secrecy.” She smiled again, giving Sooyoung a peck on her lips, which made Haseul whine. “Get better and you’ll get kisses, too.”

Another grumble before Kahei left with a giggle, and Sooyoung sat on the bed again, feeling herself fidget.

“Alright, now…” Sooyoung started, slowly, lying down by Haseul’s side. She looked at Haseul, and gave her a forehead kiss, before adjusting herself on the bed, using one hand to hold her head up. “Do you want me to read you a story to sleep?”

Haseul pursed her lips for a moment, before smiling, bright, cheery. 

“What, like I’m a kid?” Haseul replied, eyes full of stars and all of that romantic stuff Sooyoung never had cared about before meeting Haseul and Kahei. “But sure. What will Ha Sooyoung tell me about?”

“You’ll never guess who got responsible for the lore.” Sooyoung smirked, as Haseul gasped. “Alright, so here we go. In the beginning…”

* * *

Haseul waited until she was sure Sooyoung was deeply asleep - quick heartbeat check confirmed it - before she crawled out of the covers, taking a second to cover her up with the blankets before sneaking down the hallway, paying attention to the other rooms (Jinsol was asleep with her eyes open again, sitting down, still holding a book, mid page turn; Haseul had had a mini-heart attack at the scene), and stopping at the table, where Yeojin, Hyejoo and Yerim studied.

Well, the books were open, at least: Hyejoo and Yerim were competing on Mario Kart, Yeojin and Chaewon egging them on. They hadn’t seen Haseul, so she still had the element of surprise.

She cleared her throat. Yerim missed a tortoise shell, and Hyejoo ran outside of the bounds as the four turned to face Haseul, who put her hands on her hips, smiling too kindly.

“Shouldn’t three of you be studying?” She suggested, warmly, and they kept frozen in place. “I mean, it is just a suggestion.”

“And shouldn’t you be in bed, hmm?” Kahei hummed, passing by her with a kiss to the cheek. Haseul felt herself blush. There were some noises from the peanut gallery, but Haseul was busy focusing on Kahei’s eyes, dizzy and unsure.

“ _ Maybe _ , but I have to...” She started, and Kahei shook her head.

“Rest. You have to rest. C’mon, now. And when I come back, I want to see you girls studying, okay?” Kahei hummed, seamlessly picking up one of Haseul’s arms, who leaned in. The warmth felt nice. 

They trudged back to the room, and found Sooyoung waking up, sitting down too suddenly in a panic as she looked around, shoulders going down as soon as she noticed Haseul hadn’t disappeared.

“My bad?” She offered, cracking a smile, and Kahei smiled back as she helped Haseul down. “C’mon now, you can’t just evade me.”

“You fell asleep.” Haseul pointed out, sliding under the covers once more. “Not my fault.”

“Sure isn’t.” Kahei sat on the bed, side by side with Sooyoung. “Guess I’ll have to stay here, hmm?”

Haseul cracked a smile, and the two of them smiled back at her.

**Author's Note:**

> haseul has. 2 hands. thank you.  
find me on twt over @anyastasiia


End file.
